


Midsummer Hall

by Likable_obsessions



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Academia, Adorable Midoriya Izuku, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fae, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Angst, Asexual Character, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bakugou Katsuki Is A Dick, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bullying, Charms, Comedy, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dragons, Elves, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Angst, Gnomes, Goblins, M/M, Magic, Original Character(s), Other, Pansexual Character, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Revenge, Romantic Comedy, Sassy Izuku, Sassy Midoriya Izuku, Sassy Todoroki Shouto, Spell Failure, Spells & Enchantments, Spirits, Succubi & Incubi, Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug, accidental vigilante midoriya izuku, bakubitch gets owned, midoriya izuku is a sassy cute cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likable_obsessions/pseuds/Likable_obsessions
Summary: “In the in between times when day fades into night or spring melts into summer and at the in between places where paths converge a veil is parted between the worlds and one may enter the other world, the world of faery, but use much caution dear one for you have entered the faery crossing and none return unchanged”Izuku was crushed. He had no quirk, no one believed in his dream and who he thought was his friend told him to commit suicide. He didn't want to go home and face his worried mother so soon so he took a walk in the forest.Who knew that single decision could change his life forever.(There are more tags but I got tired so I'll add the rest later.)





	1. La même

_“In the in between times when day fades into night or spring melts into summer and at the in between places where paths converge a veil is parted between the worlds and one may enter the other world, the world of faery, but use much caution dear one for you have entered the faery crossing and none return unchanged”_

 

Growing up Midoriya Izuku had only one dream, to be a hero. He had always wanted to be like All Might, to help people, to save them, to save their hearts, to do so with a bright unwavering smile and so he waited for his quirk to manifest on his fourth birthday…….

It never did. Izuku was devastated.

Still that wasn’t enough to deter Izuku, he still dreamed of becoming a hero. Even when his own mother gave up on that dream he didn’t. Even when Kacchan started to mock him he didn’t. Even when his own childhood friend started using his quirk to hurt him Izuku didn’t give up on that dream and clung to it as desperately as he could.

But that doesn’t mean he wasn’t affected by all that.

Izuku became more isolated as the years went by. His smiles turned fake and his eyes lost their shine. He stops waiting and hoping for someone else to step in, he doesn’t even tell his mother or teachers anymore. He just collects hero data, gets beat up, covers his bruises and puts on a smile for his mother.

It’s ok though. It’s not something he can’t bear.

That’s what Izuku keeps telling himself as he follows Kacchan day after day, he’s still his best friend after all, it was just boys being boys……right?

(Midoriya Izuku age: 12)  
(Musutafu Elementary school)

“Kacchan! Give it back!” yelled a young bruised Izuku, on the verge of tears.

“Hero notes for the future? You’re still holding on to that pathetic dream of yours useless deku? There is no way UA would accept a quirkless loser like you!” Katsuki snarls at him as he places his hand on Izuku’s shoulder, slightly activating his quirk.

_‘more burn marks to hide from mom…’_

“There’re still four years left t-till I can apply k-kacchan and there isn’t a rule that bans quirkless students s-so maybe if I train hard e-enough I can get in…. t-there’s no harm in trying-” replied Izuku, voice getting quieter with each word as the blonde’s glare intensified.

“You really think a quirkless piece of shit like you has a chance in getting into UA?” yelled Katsuki as he tossed the journal out the window about to go in for a punch when his fist suddenly stopped midair, smirk changing into a manic grin.

“You know what deku? There might be a way for you to get a quirk after all.”

_‘E-eh? Is kacchan giving me advice? Maybe all this time he was trying to toughen me up! I knew kacchan was still my friend!’_

“Take a leap of faith off the roof and hope you get a quirk in the next life!”  
Silence. There was nothing but silence as Katsuki let go of Izuku who fell numbly on the ground unable to process what he just heard.

“Bakugou don’t you think you went a little too far?” asked one of his lakys.

“Deku is a coward it’s not as if he’d actually do it, though he’d be doing the world a favor if he really did”

And so the three bullies exited the classroom leaving Izuku all alone tears finally streaming down his face. He tried his best to get himself together and gathered his things to go home.

Now in another world an older Izuku would have been attacked by a sludge villain on his way home and saved by All Might, thus beginning his journey as the hero he always wanted to be. In this version though Izuku goes for a walk in the forest as he doesn’t have the energy to fake a smile in front of his mother, at least not for today and so he continues his walk through the forest from his childhood unaware that he has entered uncharted territory. Before he knew it the sun was already setting.

 _‘Ah! I really lost track of time….I should go home before mom starts to worry more than she already does’_ thought Izuku, but when he turned around to head back he realized he had no clue where he actually was. Izuku walked around for a bit, looking for something familiar and trying not to follow Katsuki’s “advice” when he saw what looked like an old English style home in the distance.

_‘well. I can either get someone to give me directions back home or get horribly murdered and no one would ever find my body…’_

And so Izuku found himself in front of a stranger’s door waiting for someone to answer.

Nobody did.

_‘Great. Wonder how long it’ll be before mom calls the police. I really do only cause tro-’_

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crashing noise coming from inside the house. Worried that someone might’ve gotten hurt Izuku took a chance and tried to open the door.

_‘oh. They left it unlocked.’_

Izuku made his way inside and was shocked to find that the interior of the house was nothing like one would expect looking at it from the outside.

For starters it was much larger on the inside, about the same size as an average elementary school auditorium and the place looked like it had a forest theme going on in which some tables look like they’re growing directly from the ground and the chairs had some wild flowers growing on them. In the far left corner of the room he saw seats that looked like giant mushrooms next to bookshelves made of thick vines, and as he observed more he notice that vines also held up the lights illuminating the whole room making it look like the sun was shining inside the place keeping the plants alive.

Before he can look around more Izuku heard another banging noise coming from behind the door of what he assumed to be the kitchen so he rushed there as fast as he can dropping his bag and opening the door only to have an entire bag of flour emptied on him.

“Oh for the love of the gods I just bit my tongue and now the whole fricking kitchen is a disaster!” yelled a young girl, about the same age as Izuku, as she chases around a small army of flying pots and pans.

_‘what?’_

Not knowing what else to think about the situation Izuku grabbed the empty flour bag from beside him and ran towards the girl and the flying cutlery.

“Go to the corner!” cried Izuku.

Quickly, both Izuku and the girl chased the cutlery to a dead end then Izuku proceeded to throw the empty flour bag like a net trapping them all in.

“Finally! The idea of blowtorching the damn things was beginning to sound very tempting” said the girl as she tied up the bag then threw herself at Izuku hugging him tightly, she almost missed the small hiss of pain he let out...almost.

“Thank you so much! You really saved me back there.”

_‘uwaaaah!! I’m hugging a girl!’_

Unaware of Izuku’s internal crisis the girl pulled back from the hug and stared curiously into his eyes.

“Now who are you and how did you find this place? I thought no one passed by this area.”

Izuku suddenly realized how bizarre this situation must be and staggered two steps back before bowing frantically.

“I-I’m Midoriya Izuku. I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to barge into your home like this. I was l-lost so I wanted to ask someone for directions but you wouldn’t answer t-the door and then I heard noise c-coming from the inside and thought you were in trouble and m-my body just moved on it’s own a-and”

The girl cut him off laughing, but not in a creeped out way like he was used to. Did she find this amusing?

“Hey Hey calm down there Izuku I’m not mad or anything. It’s my fault for not paying attention to the door, and you actually helped me out a lot…..though I’m sorry you got covered with flour in the process. By the way my name is Dunya Jehohaz, nice to meet you.”

_‘That’s an interesting name. She’s probably a foreigner.’_

“Nice to meet you too”

“So, how’d you manage to get that injury on your shoulder?”

“E-Eh!? Y-you noticed that?”

“Yup.”

“W-well I was watching a villain fight and got a b-bit close to the fight so I ended up getting burned”

Izuku averted his eyes slightly as Dunya stared skeptically at him, not fully trusting his words.  
“I see. Well how about you go call your parents and tell them you’re staying at a friend’s house for a while and that my uncle will bring you home later. I sure as hell am not letting you go home covered in flour and with a burn on your shoulder”

“E-Eh!?”

Dunya didn’t really give him much room to argue, so he found himself calling his mother and reassuring her that he’ll be back soon, though that information didn’t seem to matter all that much since Inko started crying her eyes out at the fact that Izuku was actually spending time with a “friend”.  
After changing into a new clean set of clothes Izuku now sat awkwardly in the living room waiting for Dunya to come back.

_‘I really hope I don’t end up getting killed, mom was finally happy for a change.’_

“Here’s some tea. It should help with your injury”

“Tea? How will that help with a burn?”

“That’s kinda my quirk. I can enhance certain qualities of certain ingredients. For example, your tea is made with a special medical plant and I just enhanced it’s healing factor so your injury will be taken care of.”  
As soon as that sentence left her mouth Izuku lit up like a Christmas tree, questions pouring out of his mouth rapid fire.  
“That’s so cool! How did you find out about your quirk? And how did your cutlery fly around like that if your quirk isn’t telekinesis? Did you think about becoming a hero like recovery girl? Recovery girl’s quirk uses the patient’s stamina but if you only increase the healing factor in something doesn’t that mean that a patients stamina is unaffected and – ah I-I’m asking too many questions and being creepy aren’t I. Just forget about it…” stammered Izuku at the end, though Dunya didn’t really seem bothered by the sudden barrage of questions. In fact Izuku was surprised to find her giggling softly.

“Calm down there broccoli”

_‘B-Broccoli!?’_

“I don’t mind the questions. We all have our hobbies and yours is obviously quirks. To answer your questions, I found out about my quirk while trying to improve the taste of some medical herbs I had to take when I was 6 I ended up increasing their bitterness instead. As for stamina, you will be completely healed and rejuvenated because I don’t need to use your stamina, I’m only utilizing the plants and other ingredients used in the tea, finally no being a “hero” won’t be part of my plans anytime soon. The flying cutlery though, it turns out my uncle who has an anti-gravity quirk accidentally used it on them and forgot to turn it off before he went shopping”

To say Izuku was confused is an understatement. It’s not everyday that someone actually indulges in his quirk rants.

“Well uhm. Thanks for the tea…..also is it ok if I take some notes on your quirk?” asked Izuku, worried that he might be pushing his luck.

“Sure thing, but drink up first so your shoulder gets better”

Without much protest Izuku gulped the tea down not caring about the temperature as he was eager to see the effects of Dunya’s quirk, and as she said his injury was completely healed, shoulder clear of any scars or bruises.

“Amazing!” exclaimed Izuku, already taking out his burnt notebook.

“wow what happened there little broccoli?” asked Dunya while pointing at the damaged book with a slightly worried look on her face. That caused Izuku to flinch slightly, he forgot about the damage his notebook dealt with today and remembering that made him recall the fact that he didn’t tell Dunya about his lack of quirk. His eyes turned dark, he didn’t want to lose his chance in making a friend……. but he also didn’t want to lie to her so he told her about what happened but not what Kacchan told him.

“So they bullied you because you want to be a hero….even if you don’t have a quirk?”

Izuku nodded, as his voice suddenly stopped working. He was terrified of what she might think of him now that she knew he was quirkless.

“Well aren’t they a bunch of dumbasses.”

_‘….huh?’_

“You don’t need a quirk to be a hero, and you don’t need a hero school for that either.” Dunya pulled Izuku by the shoulders staring intently into his eyes. “Izuku what does a hero do exactly?”

Without much thought he replied.

“They help people…. T-they make them feel better and s-save them with a bright smile like All Might!” Izuku’s voice was shaky, clearly on the verge of tears.

  
“And you don’t need a quirk to make that happen you know. You can be a perfectly good hero without one. Not all hero work includes fighting villains.”

Izuku was now full on sobbing. No one had ever believed in him before. For the first time in his life someone said that he can become a hero despite being quirkless.

 “Dunya thank y-”

 “Dunya I have returned with the groceries.”

 “Thanks Cedric. Now come meet our guest and my new friend! Midoriya Izuku.”

 

_‘F-FRIEND!!?’_

 

When Izuku turned around he saw an old middle aged man with short blonde hair and violet eyes that were disturbingly hollow. He looked like a super model but he was completely dead on the inside.

““Hello Midoriya it’s nice to meet you” is what I’d like to say, but in this world is meeting anyone really worth it? It’ll all go in the end.” The complete monotone in his voice is the exact opposite of Dunya’s enthusiasm. Is he really her uncle?

“Uhuh….” Izuku truly had no response to that.

“You get used to him after a while broccoli-”

“Do you have to say that?” 

“Now on to the kitchen! We’ll have some dinner before we take you home little broccoli.” 

Izuku’s crying was completely forgotten as he was dragged to the kitchen.

 

* * *

  The chapter title for today is La Même by Maitre Gims. It's a really beautiful song that I hope you'll check out [here](https://youtu.be/fC6YV65JJ6g). 

Also for anyone that might be interested check out [my blog](https://likeableobsessions.wordpress.com) where I do reviews on different anime, manga, dramas, books....pretty much anything I find interesting.


	2. Sur Ma Route  (Black M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There’s no star too far and no dream too grand so shake the faery dust and make a wish, the magic’s in your hands”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So the first few chapters are slow but please bear with me I’ve got a lot of adventures planned for this series I just haven’t had the time to catch up on my writing since going from one country to another (+ helping your friend move houses) and starting a new university semester takes a lot out of a person, but things are starting to settle down for now and I actually have some time to breath before uni picks up the pace.
> 
> Today's chapter title is Sur Ma Route by Black M (I highly recommend it it's a really good song) I've linked it  
> [here](https://youtu.be/U-Z_bZS8t3M)  
> Side notes:
> 
> Dunya's appearance: She has long dark wavy silver hair and amber eyes. She is about the same height as izuku currently.
> 
> Also for anyone that might be interested check out [my blog](https://likeableobsessions.wordpress.com) where I do reviews on different anime, manga, dramas, books....pretty much anything I find interesting.

 

_“There’s no star too far and no dream too grand so shake the faery dust and make a wish, the magic’s in your hands”_

 

 

 

To say Izuku was confused is an understatement, Dunya told him that they would have dinner before escorting him back home…...so how did he end up getting a full check-up by her uncle while she prepares the food in her abnormally large kitchen.

 

_‘Seriously how’s this place so big? Is there some sort of optical illusion from the outside? My living room and bedroom combined can fit into this kitchen and then some.’_

 

“Uhm……. Dunya. Why am I doing this?” Izuku was really starting to worry now, the last time he checked measuring a guest’s height and weight was not normal behavior when visiting someone. Sure it’s been a while but this can’t be how people act in front of company now right?

“Today is your last day of freedom little broccoli before we start your hero training tomorrow. We need to have your body checked so a training menu can be made that suits your needs. Only an idiot would make one without a check-up. I’ll give you my number later so that you can tell me if you have any allergies!” yelled Dunya over the sound of sizzling oil.

“E-Ehh!? Training for what?!”

 

_‘What in the world was she talking about!?’_

 

Slightly frustrated Dunya rolled her eyes before turning off the stove and marching across the kitchen to where Izuku was now standing next to Cedric who was quietly jotting down some notes.

 “Like I said H-E-R-O training. You’ve got a good head on your shoulders, judging from your notes, but some self-defense classes will do you some good, now step aside.” Gently pushing Izuku to the side Dunya opened one of the cabinets behind him and retrieved a dark grey jar with strange scribbles on it’s side before rushing back to the stove.

 

 Once again Izuku felt his heart grow heavy.

 

_‘Did Dunya really mean any of this or was it all an elaborate joke…was she really ok with being his friend…. does she really plan on helping me be a hero?’_

Before his thoughts could cause Izuku to panic Cedric spoke up “Ok Midoriya you’re done here now let’s go eat so that I may accompany you back home.”

 “O-ok. Thank you for your hospitality.” Stuttered out Izuku head low as he marched towards the kitchen island still extremely nervous.

“Hey broccoli.” Called out Dunya softly as she lifted his chin up to meet her eyes.

_‘What i-is she d-doing!?’_

“I know life hasn’t been the kindest to you but please don’t give up on yourself and others because you think being quirkless is a weakness. You know.... it’s ok to be different, it’s great actually, that way faeries will be able to recognize you”

 

In an instant all doubt left his mind as amber eyes bore into his.

  _‘No one with eyes as honest as hers can do something so cruel…. maybe I really can trust her with my dream.’_

 

Chuckling slightly Izuku nodded his head.

 “Thanks Dunya, that really means a lot to me.”  

 “Good to see you cheering up. Now let’s eat!” 

* * *

 

In front of them was a spread of delicious looking food some more familiar than others, but what caught Izuku’s attention was the strange looking plate of soup Dunya placed in front of him. It had a light blue tint with a small foreign flower blooming in the center of it and judging by the look it seemed to be quite thick in texture.

 “Uhm Dunya what’s that and is it really safe for me to eat?” a slight look of fearwas apparent in Izuku’s eyes…….perhaps he really will end up poisoned.

 Unfazed, Dunya explains that it’s an old family custom to have this since it is said to give one strength at the start of something new.

 Despite being concerned about the safety of his bowels later on Izuku took a deep breath and held a spoon full of the blue soup.

 

_‘A new beginning…...Dunya took the time to prepare this for me so I shouldn’t let it go to waste….even if it does look like she murdered a smurf in the process of making it.”_

 Shuddering he clenched his butt and downed the whole thing while it was still hot before dropping the spoon at the table eyes widening at the taste.

 

“This is delicious!”

 Dunya scoffed offended by Izuku’s surprised reaction.

 “Of course it is broccoli, have some faith in me. Did you really think that I would feed you crap?  Now you have to do a quick prayer before eating, it’s mandatory. Hold your hands together and repeat after me.”

_The winds of change I feel tonight_

_The waters are calm and the sky is bright_

_Luck be mine come into me_

_My desires are true so mote it be_

 

Izuku was surprised by the prayer, this was completely different than the ones he and his mother used to do but it does seem to match what his dish symbolizes and so he does as instructed feeling small tingles throughout his body as if he just received a minor electric shock.

_‘must be static electricity.’_

After that the meal resumed normally with the two children discussing hero quirks and Cedric joining them in silence.

* * *

 

Izuku knew that his mother was happy for him but he didn’t expect the suffocating hug he would receive. He loves his mother, there is no doubt about that, but he equally loves the ability to breath.

“Uhhh excuse me ma’am? You’re kind of cutting his air flow off” remarked Dunya

Loosening her grip only slightly Inko engulfs Dunya in a hug successfully suffocating her as well.

“Oh it’s so nice to meet one of my son’s friends! It’s been ages since someone came over!”

At this point Izuku’s face was steaming, he knew his life was sad but he didn’t want to make it that obvious.

“Miss Midoriya, while I do accept the fact that we will all pass on eventually it would be greatly appreciated if you didn’t help speed up the process for these young ones.” 

Noticing Cedric for the first time Inko let go of the children and immediately. 

“Oh dear I’m so sorry. I suppose my excitement got the better of me. Please call me Inko it’s a pleasure to meet you Mister….”

“Cedric Al saeed, and my niece Dunya Jehohaz.”

“Oh but you have different last names?”

“We are not related by blood but our families are very close to one another.”

“I see. It’s nice to have such close friends. Please come in for a cup of tea.”

* * *

 

In the small living room Izuku explained the events of the day to his mother excluding the parts involving kacchan’s bullying and instead explained away his fatigue as something that was due to him pursuing a villain fight, but not without getting a few pointed glances from Dunya.

“I see. Well in any case thank you both for helping out my Izuku and lending him some clothes, but it’s odd that you live so far from the neighborhood. I don’t think I’ve seen anyone live there before.”

“No problem Ma’am. Gotta admit though, didn’t expect my clothes to fit him so well”

“These are yours!?!?” shrieked Izuku while looking at the pair of black cargo pants and white V-neck he was currently wearing with a face that wouldn’t look out of place in a tomato field.

 

_‘Uwaaaaah! I can’t believe I’m actually wearing a girl’s outfit when I’ve barely talked to any girls besides my mother. Isn’t this stepping way out of boundaries?”_

Completely ignoring Izuku’s internal freak-out, Dunya continues her chat with Inko while Cedric calmly sipped his tea while staring off into space with a face completely devoid of emotion.

 

“Anyway, the two of us moved here a couple of weeks ago from Europe while the rest of my family stayed there for work and it took us a while to settle down, that coupled with the fact that I’m homeschooled it’s not that surprising that we haven’t crossed paths yet Ma’am.”

“Oh please dear call me Inko or auntie, Ma’am makes me sound rather old.” Smiled Inko happy that her son’s new acquaintances seem to be trustworthy people. 

“Thanks auntie Inko, also do you think it would be okay for Izuku to come train with me tomorrow morning since it’s the weekend and after school on weekdays?” 

“Train? What for?” a hint of concern can be heard in her voice.

“Self-defense!!” Interrupted Izuku, finally done with his internal crisis.

“She’s going to train me in basic self-defense mom. It’s always better to be safe than sorry right? Plus, I could really use the exercise.” Stuttered out Izuku while watching relief flood into his mother’s face. Dunya just seemed confused by the conversation but played along when she took notice of how nervous and anxious Izuku looked.

 

She wouldn’t want her friend to die of a heart attack on the first day now would she.

 

“Of course dear feel free to spend as much time as you like with your friend as long as it’s within reason. It’s to have something to do other than following dangerous hero fights.” smiled Inko relief beginning to flood back into her face.

She was absolutely ecstatic, this is the best news she’s heard in a long time. Maybe now Izuku might Finally find a safer dream than being a hero.

 If only she knew.

 As the night came to a close Dunya and Izuku exchanged numbers with a promise to meet up.

 

 

**12:00 AM**

**Dunya**

**So……..mind telling me why you lied to your mother?**

**Izuku**

**Mom worries a lot and knowing that I’m training to be a hero will only stress her out more than she already does.**

**Dunya**

**Alright, but you’ll have to tell her at some point though broccoli.**

**Izuku**

**I know and I will just not now. On another note can you please stop calling me that? I know I have bushy green hair but come on.**

**Dunya**

**Really? It’s just a little friendly nickname. Didn’t think you’d get that annoyed.**

Izuku paused and stared at the phone for a while. It hadn’t occurred to him that it was just an endearment with no ill will behind it, he’d gotten so used to people calling him Deku.

 

Useless

 

Worthless

 

Loser

 

Waste of space

_‘I should apologize to her. She didn’t mean anything by it’_

Before he got a chance to write back a new message had appeared.

 

**Dunya**

**Then how about this. Can I call you Izu? And you can choose a name for me if you’d like**

Izuku smiled at the phone. This name was the start of a new chapter for him, one without any insults or ridicule.

 

**Izuku**

**It’s perfect. I don’t have one for you just now so I’ll just use your name.**

**Dunya**

**No probs. Now go to bed, you’ll need to meet me at my place at 9:30 AM. Good night**

**Izuku**

**Goodnight Dunya**

Izuku set the phone aside. Wondering what’s in store for tomorrow.


	3. Just Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Take the worthiness that is yours and let the faeries of the universe assist”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, just a little heads up there is a short panic attack scene in case if anyone is bothered by that type of thing ok?  
> I did rewrite the scene several times and toned it down a lot since the initial draft hit too close to home till it became like 1 paragraph long.
> 
> Today's ch. title is "Just Breathe" By Anna Nalick , I left a link for you guys  
> [here](https://youtu.be/xdRHSuPxgXo)  
> Quick question: Can anybody guess what Dunya is exactly? I'm curious to see what you guys think.  
> (also my friend read this and thought that people might think it's my own self insert fic since a stranger would think that Dunya was my name. Dunya is in fact NOT my name, it's just a name that I like very much and would love to give to my future daughter)
> 
> Also for anyone that might be interested check out [my blog](https://likeableobsessions.wordpress.com) where I do reviews on different anime, manga, dramas, books....pretty much anything I find interesting.

 

_“Take the worthiness that is yours and let the faeries of the universe assist”_

 

 

 

Saturday: 4:00 pm 

 

_‘I’m dying.  I can see my life flashing before my eyes. I regret not taking morning jogs or joining a sport’_

 

“Stop being so dramatic. You’re not dying Izu, I’m just testing your limits, It’s not that bad.”

 

Stopping the treadmill Izuku fell to his knees and turned to glare at his friend.

“I’ve passed my limit 3 hours ago and you of all people have no right to say anything right now. I’ve been on this treadmill for about 2 hours and before that you had me doing 25 squats, 25 pushups and 30 sit-ups while you’ve just been sitting in a rocking chair with a notebook in hand sipping ice tea. That hardly seems fair!" Wheezed out Izuku unable to stop himself from lying on the treadmill.

 

Izuku was never really the type to fall asleep on any place other than his bed but the sweat covered leather of the treadmill floor felt like lying on clouds at the moment and he found himself dozing of slowly before Dunya lifted him up and sat him down properly to hand him a small set of papers.

On it was a special custom eating plan for Izuku along with instructions on how to prepare certain dishes as well as his training schedule and goals for the next 3 months. As he read through them Izuku noticed something odd in the training set for him.

 

“Dunya why isn’t there anything here about combat training or weight lifting? Won’t I need that type of stuff to be a hero.”

“It’s good to see you so enthusiastic Izu but we can’t do any of that stuff right of the bat you’ll end up doing more harm than good to your body.”

If it was up to Izuku he would have started those immediately he knows he needs to work harder than others.

“You can rest for now. I just needed a base for us to start working with so how about we just hang out for the rest of the day?”

 

Izuku was happy. Don’t get him wrong he’s glad to have a friend to spend time with but he genuinely didn’t know what to do. He hasn’t “hung out” with someone since he was 4.

“Sure. What do you want to do? I usually just follow hero fights and take notes.”

 “Ok then let’s do that!” said Dunya enthusiastically while grabbing Izuku by the wrist and dragging him to her room to get ready.

 

* * *

 

 At this point Izuku didn’t really care much about the size of the rooms in this house but not because it didn’t interest him anymore but mainly because he was about to combust into flames at the fact that he’s actually in a girl’s room.

 

“Feel free to look around, I just need to change real quick then we can go.” Said Dunya from inside her walk in closet.

 

“O-Ok.”

 

Trying (and failing) to calm himself down Izuku looked around the room and spotted a few book shelves in the corner and decided to look over them. Judging from the selection Dunya seemed to enjoy old classic fairy tales and mythology most of which he knew or had vaguely heard of, he noticed however that she had several shelves filled with books that had different foreign looking symbols on the cover.

 

_‘huh. Wonder what language that-’_

Before he could even finish the thought two arms held him tightly from behind causing him to let out a sound that even a banshee would envy (though if asked about it he would certainly deny it.)   

“Onward Izu! Let’s go hunt down some heroes!” yelled Dunya from behind Izuku, now dressed and ready in a pair of camouflage cargo pants with more pockets than it had any right to have and a black V-neck shirt.

 

“D-Dunya! Please don’t do that again” begged Izuku, he’s only recently gotten someone he can call a real friend in his life so he’d much rather not die before he can see where this thing goes.

 

“Sorry sorry.” Smiled Dunya with a slight mischievous glint in her eyes.

 

“Anyway what have you got there? Something you like?”

 

Izuku had almost forgotten about the book he had taken out to inspect almost leaving it on the floor where he had most likely dropped it without noticing.

 

“A-ah. Well I wanted to know what language that is. Don’t think I’ve seen that anywhere else in my life.” Said Izuku.

 

Dunya picked up the fallen book and a few different others from the shelves.

 

“This one is written in Norse symbols, you know the language that Vikings used. The second one is in old Greek, the last two here are in Roman and old English respectively” she explained.

 

“Why do you have all these?”

“I like to learn about what people used to believe in and what happened to the old gods.  This is all an important part of human history, even if it was all before quirks sprung up. You should take a few of them with you, all knowledge is good knowledge.” said Dunya while  smiling softly at the books, as if they were family albums.

 

In a fit of nervousness Izuku began to stutter and flail his hands around frantically trying to keep his friend from shoving the books in his back-pack.

“I can’t take them! It already seems like I’ve overstepped my boundaries here, I don’t want to seem like a greedy friend.”

 

Pushing his arms aside Dunya proceeded to stuff the books Izuku would be able to read in his bag completely ignoring his protests in the process.

“Nonsense Izu. It’s fine for friends to share their things every once in a while, you’re not crossing any boundaries. If anything like that happens I’ll be sure to tell you so try not to overthink this alright?”

 

As soon as Dunya saw Izuku’s tiny nod in reply she grabbed his arm and bag and charged out of her home ready to see what Tokyo has to offer and hunt down some villain fights.

 

* * *

 She may not have known the boy for long but Dunya was beginning to seriously suspect that Izuku was either cursed at birth or just a natural disaster magnet. How else was she supposed to explain running into 3 major villain fights in the span an hour and a half. They weren’t even looking for villains yet they were just walking around for a bit.

 

_‘How could a person run into so much trouble in such a short amount of time. I somehow feel like bundling him up in blankets and protecting him from the world…..man auntie Inko must have it tough.”_

 Pondered Dunya to herself as she watched the third villain fight with Izuku who was writing down notes at an inhuman speed.

Currently the new up and coming hero Kamui Woods was facing a giant villain. It was supposed to be a small purse snatching incident but apparently the villain panicked and activated his quirk.

 

“You used your skills for illegal purposes while people are going to work and you have committed theft resulting in injury. You’re really evil incarnate.” Berated the woodland hero.

 “Uwaaah he’s so cool!” Izuku was completely starry eyed quickly jotting down as many notes as he can.

 “Really? Personally I don’t think stealing a purse and postponing a few trains is worthy of a title like evil incarnate. The dude just seems like a bit of a drama queen to me.” muttered Dunya around a mouth full of popcorn completely unimpressed by all the commotion.

 

Izuku’s eyes left the spectacle before him and instead stared at the silver haired girl, just now taking note of the snack in her hands.

 “Where did you get that?”

“My pocket.”

“Why do you have popcorn inside your pockets.”

“The real question is why don’t you have popcorn in your pockets. Don’t you get peckish while following hero fights” she stared at Izuku as if that explained how freshly popped hot popcorn came out of her pants.

 Deciding to let the conversation die for now Izuku’s attention is brought back to the fight in front of him which was nearing its climax.

“Look! Kamui is going to use his special move, absolute preemptive confinement!”

 The hero began extending several branches out of his arms ready to immobilize the villain, but before he got the chance to properly trap him

 

“Canon Canyon!”

 

A giant bond woman struck the villain with a powerful kick knocking him out in the process.

 

“The giant hero Mount Lady making her debut. It’s a pleasure to meet your ass-quaintence.” she winked at the crowd and stuck out her butt attracting a swarm of reporters taking as many pictures as possible, in the background Kamui Woods can be seen on his knees despair evident in his posture.

 

Izuku froze in place unable to believe what just happened, beside him Dunya continued to watch now being genuinely entertained.

 

“Man the hero industry is brutal. Izu you’ll have to work hard to make it buddy.”

Izuku’s attention was diverted from the scene in front of him when a man with ninja stars for hair started speaking to him.

 

“You’re taking notes? You’re planning on becoming a hero no? That’s good. Continue and give everything you’ve got!” encouraged the man.

“Yes! I’ll do my best!” replied Izuku with a smile that could light up a city only for his face to burst into a tomato red when Dunya placed an arm around his shoulders.

 

“He’ll save a lot of people. I’m sure of it!”

 

The stranger gave a hearty laugh and gave Izuku a thumbs up.

 

“Aha the spring time of youth. It’s good to have a lover support your dream like that. Good luck kid and have a nice day!” and so the man walked away as if he didn’t just contribute to the young boy’s transition from human to a light up Christmas tree.

 

“Eeeeeeh l-lover? I’m not- she’s not-”

 

“Oh relax he’s already gone just let him think what he wants. Look there’s a park over there let’s sit down and take a look at your notes.”

 

* * *

Now finally calm Izuku looked around him and noticed that he was alone in the very familiar setting of the park that he and Katsuki used to play at with no signs of his friend there. He knew she had dragged him somewhere while he was lost in thought but he wasn't exactly paying attention to where.

He truly regretted that decision.

Gradually his heart beat started speeding up and he was overcome with a feeling of dizziness, memories of being beaten by his so called friends playing in his mind. The boy wasn’t even able to form a coherent thought before his breath started to hitch. It was terrifying to say the least, he didn’t understand what was going on, it was as if he lost control his body.

 

“-ku! –izuku! Izuku! It’s ok! There’s nothing to be afraid of Izu I’m here.”

 

Slowly izuku began to faintly register the feeling of one hand rubbing his back and another slowly calming his trembling fingers.

 

“Breathe with me Izu. In 1 2 3. Out 1 2 3. In. Out. In. Out. There’s nothing to be afraid of this’ll all be over soon.”

 

“Midoriya calm down and take this” said a familiar male voice, though Izuku couldn’t exactly pin point to whom it belonged to instead focusing on the slight weight he felt on his lap that hadn’t been there before, looking down his eyes were met with the sight of a chubby white bunny starring at him with its innocent scarlet eyes.

 

“W-what happened just now.”

 

“You had a panic attack Midoriya though you didn’t seem to be aware of it, was that perhaps your first time?” after finally taking a proper look Izuku noticed a worried Dunya standing in front of him, next to her was Cedric who was crouching down to meet his eyes.

 

“I…. I really don’t know. I was lost in my head for a bit and when I got out of it I was alone at the park and I just…. stuff just happened.”

 

_‘I can’t tell them what happened.’_

With guilty eyes Dunya took Izuku’s hands into hers once again.

“Izu I’m so sorry, I saw Cedric with Mustard and wanted to show her to you. If I had known this would happen I wouldn’t have left you while you were still muttering.”

 

Flustered Izuku quickly denied everything she said. He didn’t consider it anyone’s fault, no one could have predicted what would happen.

“By the way who’s Mustard?”

 

“That would be the rabbit that is currently occupying your lap. I have just finished her final paperwork today. Now for more important matters, Midoriya do want to talk about what happened today or should I just inform your mother for y-”

 

“No! Don’t tell her!” pleaded Izuku “I know I should but just this once don’t tell her. If it ever happens again, I’ll tell her myself just please give me this one chance.”

 

“Izu you had a panic attack. You can’t just ignore something like that we need to tell her.”

 

“Dunya Cedric please! I’m begging you just this once.” Izuku would probably go hysteric if his mother knew. How would he explain what caused this? How could he ever tell her the truth?

 

Dunya and Cedric looked at each other full a full minute before nodding and seemingly coming to an agreement on something.

“Fine Izu, but you have to come home with us to make sure you calmed down properly and you have to tell us immediately if this ever happens again plus you can’t hold back on anything ok? If there is anything that you’re uncomfortable with you’ll let me know right away. Got it?”

 

Letting out a sigh of relief Izuku quickly agreed to the girl’s conditions.

 

“Thank you so much. I promise I will.”

 

* * *

On the way to her home Dunya tried her best to change topics and get Izuku to focus on other things but, despite all her efforts in trying to look cheerful her friend still noticed the worried glances she would throw his way when she thought she wasn’t looking and that certainly didn’t help with the guilt.

 

As soon as they arrived Dunya sprinted to her room saying she needs to get something while Izuku was led by Cedric to Mustard’s room.

 

_‘Why on earth would a rabbit have a room? and why does it look like a college dorm room? In what world would a rabbit need a desk and a bed?’_

“Izu here. I want you to have this and keep it with you, if you ever start feeling scared or panicked I want you to hold this tight and just breathe ok?” said Dunya while handing him a small bracelet made out of what looked to be thick lavender flower stems and in the middle was a small light violet crystal being held by small lavender flowers. Looking at it Izuku wondered how none of parts used to make this bracelet hadn’t wilted, it was obvious that they were all real in fact there was even the scent of lavender constantly lingering on the item.

“Consider it a good luck charm or a friendship bracelet if you want. Izu I don’t know what you were thinking of back there and I won’t force you to tell me but if you start having bad thoughts again I want you to hold on this alright?” she continued.

 “I- Thank you. Maybe one day I can tell you it’s just…. can you wait a bit?” mumbled Izuku hesitation and fear clear in his voice, but those quickly faded when he heard the reply.

 “As long as you need Izu. Now let’s go properly introduce to Mustard so she doesn’t end up attacking you whenever you come over, she can be pretty scary when she wants to.”

Chuckling lightly Izuku followed her lead thinking that what she said was just a joke to cheer him up, after all how scary can an adorable little white rabbit be?

 

 


	4. Hello

Hey guys. I know I haven't updated this story in a really long time but trust me I DID NOT give up on it. I have just been busy with my college workload, right now I have a bunch of projects and exams due and will finish on the 21 of December most probably. After that day I'll finally have a vacation and actually have time to work on this properly.

Thank you so much for being patient with me. I really hope I can give you guys a new chapter soon that you'll be satisfied with.

Hope you all have a nice day.

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic will not have an update schedule but i hope anyone who reads this will like it enough to not care about that.
> 
> Finally, english is not my first language so if there are any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes please correct me and tell me about it it really helps me out.
> 
> Man I'm nervous, this is the first fan fiction I've written in 6 years and I'm not really used to archive of our own so there will be lots of editing and changes until I get used to this new format. Any advice would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
